


Adieu Mon Amour

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe everything that Luke had to give him it just wasn't enough to make Michael feel loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adieu Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> hi. idk i was listening to Adieu Mon Amour by Mélanie Pain and this came out.

The other side of the bed now feels cold, and it's empty. It's been three months, Luke is still not used to this.

He remembers when he would suddenly wake up in the middle of the night and Michael would be lying there. He remembers staring at him and thinking about how much he _loved_  him and how lucky he _was_  to have him by his side. Luke would fall asleep again with the biggest smile on his face.

He remembers how Michael hated cooking or baking (and being in the kitchen in general), but almost every morning Luke would wake up at the smell of breakfast. Those days, Luke would have the biggest smile on his face.

He remembers sometimes he would arrive home late from work to find Michael sleeping in the couch with a videogame controller in his hand and a bag of chips spread all over the floor. Luke would struggle to wake him up because he just looked so beautiful and seemed to be relaxed and resting well but probably he was uncomfortable, so Luke would gently tap his shoulder trying not to startle him, and Michael would slowly flutter his eyes open and smile at him before kissing his lips, apologizing for not staying awake to welcome him. Luke would go to sleep with the biggest smile on his face.

Now Luke wakes up in the middle of the night and Michael isn't there. Now Luke makes his own breakfast (his scrambled eggs don't taste as good as the ones Michael used to make him). Now Luke comes home from work and no one welcomes him.

He tries not to blame himself because he knows it wasn't his fault Michael left, but sometimes he can't help but think maybe he wasn't good enough for him.  _Maybe_  everything that Luke had to give him it just wasn't enough to make Michael feel loved.  _Maybe_  Michael deserves somebody who gives him more than what he gave him.

Luke tries not to be sad. Luke tries not to be sad and so far it's working well, but at nights while lying _alone_  on his king sized bed without Michael resting by his side, he feels lonely, he feels sad.

The other side of the bed now feels cold, and it's empty. Luke knows he will never get used to it, but he thinks he can learn to live with it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, have a good day


End file.
